


Finders Keepers

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Shopping With Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You take Loki, your significant other, to the mall.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Kudos: 34





	Finders Keepers

You pushed open the emerald beaded curtain and stepped inside the thrift shop, glancing around at the interior. The shop was separated into sections by era and you squealed, practically bubbling over with excitement. You turned to watch Loki’s reaction and your brow furrowed when you realized he wasn’t behind you. You looked behind the curtain and Loki stood glaring at the store, his arms folded across his chest. You pouted, “Aw, Loki, come on! This is the last store, I promise.”

He raised an eyebrow, grumbling, “That’s what you said about the last one, and the one before that. I abhor this establishment you call a mall.”

You stepped through the curtain once again, standing close to Loki so you could look up at him through your lashes. “You know, I was going to look at some lingerie at the shop next door, but if you want to leave now-”

You thought for sure that would work, but Loki didn’t take the bait. “Exactly my point, you said this was the last store.” You gave him your best puppy dog look and said, “If you come in this store and try on one outfit for me, we’ll go and I won’t ask you to come with me again. Just one! Pretty please?”

You pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and when you pulled away, you met his gaze with a hopeful expression. His hands fell from across his chest as he sighed, looking at you for a moment. He relented, saying, “Alright, but only one.”

You smiled from ear to ear and took his hand in yours. “Thank you.” You tugged Loki through the curtain and pulled him through a few aisles before reaching the 70s style clothing.

You selected a few pieces for him to try on. The first item you pulled from the rack was a white and tangerine marbled shirt made of a silk material. The second was a pair of bright white jeans. Lastly, you picked a denim jacket and then held the clothes out for Loki to take. He obliged with a roll of his eyes, heading toward the fitting rooms. 

You wandered over to the accessories, looking for anything that would go with the outfit you had just put together. Your eyes landed on a pair of orange-tinted Lennon style sunglasses. You smiled as you grabbed the glasses and turned to wait for Loki to come out of the dressing room. 

It was another moment before the door swung open and there was a slight upwards curve to Loki’s lips. He had tucked the shirt into the pants and was shrugging on the jacket and your eyes tracked the movement, your mouth agape. You hadn’t expected him to look this good in an outfit like that, but you shouldn’t have been surprised. You found him attractive in anything. 

“What do you think?” Loki smirked and did a little twirl. You bit your lip when you saw how tight the pants were in certain areas, but you quickly brushed that thought aside. 

“I think it needs a last minute addition.” You stood on your tiptoes and Loki bent his head slightly to let you slide the sunglasses on. 

You stepped back and grinned. “I have to admit, you really can pull anything off.” 

His expression mirrored yours as he replied, “Thank you. Now it’s my turn.”

You raised an eyebrow, questioning, “Your turn? For what?”

“To pick something for you.” He went inside the dressing room and shut the door. You hadn’t expected him to want to do that, but you definitely weren’t complaining. Loki undressed fairly quickly and you followed as he put the items you had picked back in their spots. 

When he had finished putting back the hat and sunglasses, he turned to glance around the store. His eyes swept over the aisles until he stopped on the 80s era section. Loki took your hand in his and led you over to the rack he’d chosen. 

You watched as he scanned the rack for a few moments before his eyes lit up. Loki pulled a black leather jacket and matching pants from the rack and placed them in your waiting hands. He searched for something to go beneath the jacket and found a red velvet top. He nudged you toward the fitting rooms before you could protest. 

Leather pants aren’t easy to get on so it took you a few minutes, but when you’d finally gotten dressed, you opened the door. Loki shifted his stance and cleared his throat as you did your own little twirl- as best as you could with all that leather. 

“Well?” 

Loki’s smile was breathtaking as he said, “You’re stunning, love.” 

After you had changed back into your clothing and, at Loki’s insistence, bought the pants you’d tried on, you left the store hand in hand. Loki was beginning to think a mall wasn’t the most horrid place on Midgard after all.

“What was that you said about lingerie?”


End file.
